


Remolded Mind

by DarkSeth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short poem (I seem to be writing many of those) about Loki from the Marvel movie The Avengers (2012). Just a small scene of him and maybe some of his justifications or reasons for what he is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remolded Mind

He stands atop the city.  
And with emerald eyes  
surveys the land.  
His mind teems with twisted thoughts  
and plans of chaos.  
For truth withheld from his mind  
and brothers love though untrue.  
And with bridge broken  
fell through the stars.  
The silence drove him mad.  
His rescuers took him  
and remolded his mind and purpose.  
They wanted power,  
his was revenge.  
And with these excuses  
a mortal world  
came under attack.


End file.
